


You matter

by yaknownyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, It was originally meant for my friends and in headcanon form, M/M, Nightmares, This is quick and messy and I literally wrote it on messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: The castle was busy, and always in its wake. The quiet and unceasing humming of the tech machinery was soothing, and somehow made Lance feel more at ease. He found his way through the corridors effortlessly, blue hues from the artificial lights illuminating his path in the dark.He finally got to the kitchen, and was surprised to find its lights on when the door slid open.Like previously said, he wasn't the only one suffering from night terrors.





	You matter

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge thanks for Josh Keaton, for giving me the inspiration to write this last minute for Lance's birthday. 
> 
> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/joshkeaton/status/891077253630525441

Lance opened his eyes in panic, body surging forward in a violent reflex, arm reaching out for something non-existent. His lungs felt tight, and he exaggeratedly gasped for air through his mouth.

Confusion swept through him as he looked around his surroundings and noticed, in desperation, that he was actually in his dormitory. The realisation hit him with relief - it was just a nightmare.

  
Lance has been having them a lot recently (what, lightyears away from his family and seeing the horrors Zarkon's empire is capable of). But he tried to keep them in secret, even when Hunk questions about the purple bags that prominently hung under his eyes.

He knows he's not the only one. After all, Shiro had a first hand experience of the terror of Galra.

When his heartbeat decreased to a normal pace, he finally noticed the dampness of the sweat drenched sheets. Wrinkling his nose, got out of the single bed, and cautiously crossed the room and walked over to the door. His throat was a little dry, and he could use a glass of water.

 

The castle was busy, and always in its wake. The quiet and unceasing humming of the tech machinery was soothing, and somehow made Lance feel more at ease. He found his way through the corridors effortlessly, blue hues from the artificial lights illuminating his path in the dark.

He finally got to the kitchen, and was surprised to find its lights on when the door slid open.

Like previously said, he wasn't the only one suffering from night terrors.

  
Shiro was sat in one of the chairs in the dining table. For a brief moment, he looked centred into his thoughts, but he was immediately pulled out of them once Lance stepped into the room.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?"

_Are any of them?_

"Yeah." He managed, voice croaking a bit, "Yeah, I am. How about you?"

Shiro hesitated, and Lance noticed his galra hand twitching, "Yeah. I'm okay."

Lance was a bad liar, but Shiro was about ten times as worse.

"You can tell me otherwise, you know." He padded through the kitchen, stopping over at the makeshift fridge and pulling out a pack of the sachet water, "Aren't you the one always saying we should have a deep bond, and share our feelings or whatever?"

Shiro let out a surpressed sigh, "I guess."

"So, what's going on, dude?"

The black paladin cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "I just... I can't sleep knowing that they're out there. That they could attack at any moment."

Lance was quiet as he sat across Shiro at the table, and that urged him to keep going.

"I feel like I would never be able to forgive myself if... if something happened."

The other paladin faintly recalled his nightmare, a shiver running down his spine when he remembered how he had felt similar emotion during it. It was his turn to sigh.

"I guess we all feel that way. But Shiro, you can't suffer this all on your own." He looked up, blue eyes meeting gray, "We're a team, remember?"

Shiro started fiddling with his thumbs, and he took that as a cue to share his own worries.

"I'm really scared of losing someone important to me... because I couldn't save them. Because I'm not good enough."

Shiro frowned, "Hey."

Lance's eyes widened when felt a warm hand on top of his, a thumb caressing his palm reassuringly. The corners of Shiro's mouth twitched into the best smile he could muster at the moment.

"You're capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for."

  
Those are the words Lance needed to hear most. He gulped, trying to ignore the burning feeling in his watering eyes.

"Thanks, Shiro."

They stayed quiet, finding comfort in each other's silence, which was only interrupted by the faint buzzing of the ship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop. So, I wasnt planning to write anything. But I read Josh's tweet and managed to write a short thing in 5 minutes, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! ❤


End file.
